


Literally Fell for You

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The picture of the bird feeding a squirrel was worth the tumble down this absurdly large hill she has just taken."<br/>In which Max would rather almost die than drop her camera. Hey at least she meets an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Fell for You

Max always knew her own clumsiness and camera would do her in. It was just an unavoidable fact of her life that she would die taking a photo somehow. Photography was just much too important to do things like watch where you’re walking. In heaven Max will argue that it was totally worth it. The picture of the bird feeding a squirrel was worth the tumble down this absurdly large hill she has just taken. Of course she could have just stopped the fall. That would mean dropping her camera but that was never happening in this lifetime.

When she finally felt the world stop spinning Max slowly opens her eyes to find not large golden gates of heaven, but the worried face of what could only be described as an angel peering down at her. Beautiful brown eyes are sparkling in the light despite the dark bags under them. Her hair is pulled into a semi messy large bun while bangs hang in the front. Those lovely brown eyes soften with relief at the sight of Max opening hers and Max is suddenly very okay with death.

Max grins goofily as she congratulates her luck of getting the cutest angel to greet her. The angel helps her sit up and is pressing a cloth to the side of Max’s face worried talking faster than Max can understand.

Max glances at the cloth and see’s that it’s splotched with a harsh red color. Is that blood? More importantly is that her blood? Souls in heaven can’t bleed as far as Max knows. Finally her mind catches up with reality and Max realizes that she’s not actually dead just made it to the bottom of the hill.

The Angel- kind girl lifts Max’s left hand and presses it to cloth pressed to her face. Max dumbly puts pressure because it just feels right to do. The girl then reaches into her bag and pulls out a box of Band-Aids. Max watches with unclear eyes as the girl starts applying the brightly colored bunny themed Band-Aids to various cuts all over Max’s body.

“That was quite the fall.” The girl comments as she finishes up “Are you okay?”. It’s the first thing that she’s said that Max actually managed to understand. Her head is less groggy and clearer than it was before but that doesn’t mean Max is still capable of coherent conversation. Which is totally the reason she blurts out.

“I was sure that I was dead and that you were an angel.”

That’s her story and she’ll totally stick with it forever. The girl blushes and fidgets nervously from the sudden compliment unsure of what to do. Maybe this girl hit her head more than she thought? Did she actually need to go to a hospital? Max mentally slaps herself and tries to save the situation before the girl rushes away.

“I meant to say thank you!” Nice save Max “and that my name is Max? Not that you’re not as beautiful as an angel! You are I don’t know why I said that. Well I do- Wait… Shit.” Max fumbles into an incoherent mumble as her head starts throbbing from pain. One moment she’s trying to fend off the black around her vision the next she’s laying on a bench using the girl’s lap as a pillow. It only took about ten minutes for her to feel better but Max was enjoying this. She debates getting up or resting more for another ten minutes before finally sitting up.

“Sorry about that.” Max apologizes while rubbing at her arm giving the girl a shy smile. “I was all kinds of out of it I guess.” The girl nods her head in understand giving Max an equally shy smile. Max feels like she could die if it meant having that smile in her life forever. She doesn’t understand this sudden urge to just protect this girl but it’s a strong one.

“That’s alright.” She finally says while pushing her hair out of the way “You calling me an angel was unexpected but sweet. I’m glad that you're alright Max.”

“So what’s the name of my angel savior?” Max asks surprisingly smoothly which totally wasn’t going to last that long. That would more than likely be the last smooth thing she says before reverting to her nervous babbling.

“Kate... Kate Marsh. Are you well enough to walk home?” Kate asks. Max looks up for the Band-Aids she was examining and shrugs in response.

“Not sure guess we can see now.” Max decides before hoping up off the bench and promptly swaying dangerously. Kate is up in seconds keeping Max up and steady. Max composes herself and chuckles at her sudden rash behavior.

“Sorry for scaring you but I’m okay really I am.” Max tries to assure. Kate gives her a small pout and shakes her head.

“I’ll just walk you home to be sure.” Kate decides as she grabs her bag. Max feels her brain short circuit as Kate steadies her by the waist and pulls Max in closer. Max blushes at this and allows Kate to slowly guide them out the park. Max manages to kick her brain back into gear and starts up a conversation with Kate. Neither have realized that Max hasn’t even given an address to walk to.


End file.
